Disappearances
by DuelKatana
Summary: The KHR characters are brought in to join in a meeting. But the day after they come, characters start disappearing. Just who is causing this? The UK nations come in later. Reborn will come in at some point. It's just that, I couldn't slot him in at the front part. but he will be in here, don't worry.
1. Character list

**Note: New story! This one isn't going as fast so I won't update as quickly as my previous one. As with the other story I wrote, this first chapter is just the characters that are in here. I know they are the same as the other one with an addition of the other UK nations. I just had to ad them in. This story is NOT a sequel to 'Two weeks of training'. It's a total different crossfic all together. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Characters**

Hibari

Tsuna

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Chrome/Mukuro

Ryohei

Lambo

Hong Kong

England

China

America

Japan

Germany

Italy

Russia

Canada

France

Scotland

Wales

N. Ireland (although I'll just be using Ireland in the story)

Romano

Spain

Prussia


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The first actual chapter of this cross fic. Nothing much, just the intro to most of the characters. The actual stuff happens in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

At the World Conference building in Namimori, Japan… The nations are currently about to start a meeting.

"Japan… This building is new…" Germany noted.

"Yes. This town has been improving well and the old building seemed to be near to breaking apart so…" Japan said, gesturing around.

"Oh… Well, today's meeting was supposed to be a G8 one, but since it concerns Asia a lot, I get why China is here and I'm assuming that Hong Kong just came along. But why are Spain and Romano here as well?" Germany asked, a little irritation in his voice. The more nations present, the more troubles there would seem to be. That and the fact that Spain and Romano usually didn't like attending these meetings, so them being here means something was going on.

"Because, potato freak, Vongola Ninth asked me to bring the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians here so that they can see what a meeting is like. He said that I had to be here so that things wouldn't be too awkward and also to warn you beforehand. The tomato freak insisted on coming along dammit." Romano said grumpily. Then again, he was normally in a foul mood.

"Do they know that we are nations aru?" China asked. If they didn't, things could get complicated, fast.

"Of course they damn well do. Each damned succession of the Vongola Famiglia are told the truth about us so that they can communicate more easily with me. The Vongola are one of the better families in the Mafia." Romano said.

"Why would they, like, need to know how a meeting is like? Being in the Mafia, wouldn't they, like, already know? They have to, don't they?" Hong Kong asked.

"From what I know, let's just say that they don't get along too well with each other. Apparently, they are almost exactly like the First Vongola Famiglia. Dammit, they were one of the nicest ones in the Mafia at first." Romano said, muttering the last part to himself.

"When will they be coming da?" Russia asked, smiling his signature childish smile.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon. Just give them some time to convince their Cloud Guardian to come here and attend this meeting." Spain said cheerfully.

"Convince?! They can't bloody nation hop! By the time they get here from your place, the meeting would already be over!" England protested.

"They are already here dammit! As in they live here, in Namimori. They would be the first Vongola Family to be based outside my land dammit." Romano informed them. Just then, the door opened and the Vongola Family entered.

"Sorry we're late. Hibari-san took some time to find…" Tsuna said, trailing off when Hibari walked in, not looking in the best of moods.

"Don't worry about it. Let's start the meeting and try to get something done this time…" Germany said, sighing.

However, as the meeting continued, it became obvious that the meeting wasn't going to go anywhere fast. The first topic they had was Global Warming and as usual, the first idea America voiced out was to use a hero to block the Sun's rays to reduce the heat that reached the Earth. This sparked off the usual argument with England who rebuked that the idea was impossible to take into consideration. Their argument just escalated from there as it usually would. Japan, who was seated next to them, was sitting there quietly, having decided that it was the best course of action in that situation. Russia was seated next to China for some reason and was smiling his childish smile at China. The said nation was attempting to ignore Russia to the best of his abilities while at the same time stopping Hong Kong from going through with his plan of placing firecrackers under England's chair. Canada was being ignored, having faded out once again. Prussia, who was sitting behind Germany with a glass of beer in his hand, was bothering his brother. Germany, at that point in time, was trying and failing to get order back in the meeting. Italy, Romano and Spain were in their own world talking about pasta, tomatoes and siestas.

France walked over to where the Vongola Family was seated, a little awkwardly.

"So, all of you live here huh?" France asked.

"Um… Yeah." Tsuna answered, unsure of what France wanted.

"This is a new building isn't it? How do you feel about having a World conference building here?" France asked, sounding sincerely curious.

"Well…" Tsuna said, not knowing what to say.

"It's fine as long as there's no crowding and no disturbance to the discipline in Namimori. If there is, I'll have to bite those involved to death." Hibari said, answering the question himself.

"Honhonhon~ A violent one huh?" France said, moving closer to Hibari, not feeling the atmosphere, weirdly enough.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird suddenly chirped.

"Oh my! What an adorable little bird. It holds its own even to Prussia's Gilbird." France said, reaching over to pet Hibird.

"Oh! Erm… Don't do that…" Yamamoto tried to warn France. However, it was too late. The moment France's hand touched Hibird, Hibari took out his tonfas and attacked France. The attack got everyone's attention.

"What did France do this time?" Germany said, sighing.

"Erm… Well…" Tsuna said, not knowing what to say. Why didn't Reborn come with them?

"Never mind…" Germany said, sensing Tsuna's discomfort.

"Really?" Ryohei asked, having been about to say something.

"Yes. It's France after all." Germany said, sighing again as he looked at the unconscious France lying on the floor.

"Well, since the Frog can't continue and this isn't going anywhere, we shall continue this tomorrow. Is that agreed?" England asked, standing up. Everyone nodded their consent.

"Alright then. Meeting adjourned. Meet back here tomorrow at the same time." England said, leaving the meeting room, followed by everyone else.

**Note: Yeah... The ending was awkward... And I was mean to France again, sorry about that... I just...hate France. For reasons. Thus, he has been bothering and being attacked by Hibari, my fav character from KHR. So, how is this new story? Do you like it so far. I know, nothing much happened. I promise it starts in the next chapter. I will probably put it up next week if I get the chance to... Review and tell me how it is okay? I want to know if I should rush to type more soon. Thanks in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Okay... Here's the next chapter. Things start to happen and the UK brothers all make their appearances! You'll notice that I didn't add the names of the culprits in the character list. That's because I plan to keep it a secret until the characters find out later on in the story. I've already planned out who are they, but that doesn't mean that you aren't welcomed to guess! But enough of my ranting here, let's just move on with the story.**

The next day, they met again in the same meeting room as planned.

"Alright, let's start the meeting." Germany announced.

"Wait! Iggy isn't here yet!" America yelled, waving his arms around to get Germany's attention.

"England? You're right… But isn't he usually one of the first ones here?" Germany questioned.

"That's right. It isn't like Angleterre to be this late…" France replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe something happened to him da?" Russia commented. Just then, the door opened, revealing someone who looked like England.

"Ve~ England's here~" Italy said happily.

"England? I'm not England, I'm Wales." Wales protested.

"Oh yeah! You're Iggy's brother! But then, where's Iggy in that case?" America asked.

"That's what we would like to know too." Ireland said, stepping forward.

"Aye. Whit did ye dae tae 'ur wee brither?" Scotland asked.

"We didn't do anything! That would be totally unawesome." Prussia said.

"Hmm… Well, we'll just sit in for England. Maybe he'll come later…" Wales said, adding in the last part, sounding like he was trying to convince himself that that would happen.

"Erm… If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"As I said before, I'm Wales." Wales said.

"Ireland, or at least the northern part." Ireland continued.

"Scotland." Scotland added.

"We're England's elder brothers and the four of us make up the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." Wales finished.

"Oh…" Tsuna said. The meeting continued like it always did, except for the absence of England.

At the end of the meeting, Romano walked over to the Vongola Family. "These damned meetings never go anywhere." He said.

"At least you can get everyone to meet up…"Tsuna said, glancing over to Hibari who was already out the door.

"Tch, guess that makes us slightly better." Romano said, not looking convinced.

"Erm, thanks for letting us attend this meeting. I hope England comes back soon." Tsuna said a little awkwardly.

"He'll turn up and the meeting isn't over yet. We're continuing again tomorrow. Make sure that you're here, Vongola." Romano warned, walking away.

**Note: End of chapter. Yeah, it is kinda short and all. I know and I'm sorry about that. Really, I am. There isn't much detail about what happened either is there? Well, I promise at least one character will go missing each chapter. And no, not all the chapters or disappearances will take place in the World Conference Centre. In fact, they go somewhere else for the next chapter. Guess where? So, who do you think is the culprit at this point in time? Was this chapter okay? Please review and tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Now, I know I said that they would be somewhere different this chapter, I know. I'm really sorry, but if I didn't stop the chapter here, it seemed too messy to me, even though this means that this will be a really short chapter. I'm really sorry about that. The next chapter will be more exciting I promise! Things will happen the next chapter and from then on, things will move really quickly. Again, I apologise for misinforming you guys...**

**Oh yeah. I realised that I didn't do a disclaimer for the last chapter so I'll make it up with the one here. I don't own either Hetalia or KHR. I think you know that. If I did own them, you won't even get a glimpse of pairings and Hibari would be the main character who kicks everyone's ass and Hong Kong and England would turn up for every episode of Hetalia and France would get 'killed' almost every time.**

The next day, before the start of the meeting, the Vongola Family met outside the World Conference Centre. Tsuna sighed a sigh of relief when he saw that Hibari had come as well. However, another one of them was not there.

"Eh? Where's Chrome?" Tsuna asked. She had told them the day before that she would meet them after all.

"Isn't she here yet?" Yamamoto asked, slightly concerned.

"No…" Tsuna replied.

"Don't worry Tenth! Maybe she is just late or something." Gokudera said.

"Maybe…" Tsuna said, still unconvinced.

"Maybe she has already gone in like Hibari is doing now." Ryohei said.

"What!" The rest of them turned around to see Hibari already stepping into the building and making his move into the meeting room. They quickly hurried after him. When they entered, they found Wales seated in England's place.

"England hasn't returned yet. I'm taking his place for today. Just because our brother's missing, doesn't mean that the UK isn't represented. Scotland and Ireland are trying to find him as we speak." Wales said, answering many unspoken questions.

"Erm… Chrome isn't here either." Tsuna said, speaking for the first time since they entered.

"Isn't here? You mean she's late?" Germany asked.

"We're not sure. She didn't meet us outside earlier." Tsuna said.

"Dude… That's like what happened to Iggy…" America whispered.

"Aiyah! I'm sure it is just a coincidence aru." China said.

"Yeah. Right now we, like, don't have enough proof that the two incidences are connected. Don't, like, create unnecessary panic." Hong Kong said.

"V…Ve~ Germany, could they really be connected?" Italy asked, already feeling scared.

"We don't have proof of that at all now Italy. Now, let's all calm down and try to do something during this meeting." Germany said, trying to get everything in order and start the meeting. However, no one was in the mood for a meeting. Two people were missing and they had no idea what had happened to them. It was possible that they were just lost or something, but still…

"This isn't going anywhere. Why don't we take a break for today? It'll give us a chance to Namimori more anyway." Germany suggested after a while.

"Ve~ our friends from the Vongola could guide us around!" Italy said excitedly.

"That's a good idea aru." China said.

"Ve~ I want to see the school you go to!" Italy exclaimed.

"Oh… Er…"Tsuna said, looking around for Hibari. If they were going to visit Namimori Middle then… However, Hibari was nowhere to be found. Tsuna then vaguely remembered Hibari leaving sometime earlier. "Well, okay. As long as we don't disturb Hibari-san." Tsuna relented.

"I'll return to the hotel to help out with finding my brother…"Wales said, already moving towards the door.

"Dude! If you find him, tell us at once okay?" America shouted. Wales nodded in reply before leaving the room.

"Let's go!" Yamamoto said, ever cheery.

"Please wait. We should pack up and place our meeting items back in our rooms first. And change into something more comfortable. Can we meet outside in 15 minutes?" Japan asked.

"Okay." Tsuna replied. True to their word, everyone met outside the World Conference Centre within 15 minutes and they set off for Namimori Middle School.

**Note: Talk about a short chapter... I'm really sorry about that. The next one is longer. Review for this 'kay? I want to know how I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Okay, next chapter. I did say that they would be somewhere else didn't I? There is some action in here too, not as much as in the last few chapters, but enough to keep this chapter interesting, courtesy of Hibari Kyoya. I just love that guy, he is so adorable, in his own way. Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter I'm going to be posting for some time. I'm going to be having my exams and all and grades are really important to me. If I don't do well, I may not be able to continue this after all. Please forgive me for this, I'm really sorry that I have to take a break from this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either animes. I think I made it clear what would happen if I did in the previous chapter. Enough of my rant, let's get on to where the action is. **

Soon, they arrived at Namimori Middle School. "Ve~ it's so nice!" Italy exclaimed.

"Shall we go in?" Yamamoto asked. They opened the school gate and entered the school. They started walking around the school, exploring each room there.

"The awesome me is liking this awesome place." Prussia commented.

"Totally! This place rocks!" America yelled out.

"Please keep it down… We don't want Hibari-san to find us here like this…" Tsuna said, internally cringing at the possibility of that happening.

Romano opened his mouth, about to berate Tsuna for being so afraid of his own Cloud Guardian. Spain realised what he was about to do and whispered into Romano's ear, "Now Roma, they have their own personality and ways of doing things. Hibari does seem like an intimidating kind of person so there's no need to berate Vongola Decimo."

"Fine dammit! And don't whisper into my ear ever again! It's embarrassing dammit!" Romano said, face turning slightly red.

"Yes, yes…" Spain said, smiling like he always did. It made Tsuna think about the fact that Spain and Yamamoto were somehow so alike to each other…

"Ve~" Italy said as he ran around exploring the school with Germany close behind him.

"Italy! Wait!" Germany shouted just as Italy turned round a corner. Germany followed, only to find an empty corridor with Italy nowhere in sight. Nothing was there to scare him, so how could he have ran that quickly? "Italy! Come out now, this is no time to be playing around!" Germany shouted out, but no reply was given.

"What happened…Germany?" Tsuna said, feeling awkward calling a person by the name of a country.

"It seems like Italy got lost after turning this corner." Germany said, sounding puzzled and confused.

"Eh? Got lost?" Tsuna clarified. That did not sound too plausible…

"We should go look for him, Tenth!" Gokudera said. Nodding, they split into groups in search of Italy. They searched everywhere, the field, rooftop, and the classrooms. All, except for one corridor.

"Well, this is the last place to search, if Ita isn't here, he isn't here at all." Spain said, his face unusually serious.

They searched the different rooms before finally meeting in front of the only room with a closed door. It was now or never and everyone knew that. Even so, the members of the Vongola seemed reluctant to open the door.

"Dude, what's the problem? It's only a room." America said putting his hand on the door knob.

"Wait! That's…" Tsuna started. However, it was too late as America had flung the door open and the nations had already rushed in.

One glance and they could already see that Italy wasn't in the room. However, Hibari was seated behind a desk with Hibird on his shoulder. As the rest of the Vongola Family slowly entered the room, Hibird started singing the school anthem. As it sang, Hibari stayed silent and both parties just stared at each other, no one making a sound. When Hibird finished singing, Hibari stood up.

"What are you doing in my office?" Hibari asked, his tone slightly menacing.

"Well…" Germany started, only to be cut off by Hibari.

"Hm? It doesn't matter. You have ten seconds to get out. Otherwise, kamikurosu!" Hibari said almost lazily, as if this was a routine for him.

"Come on Hibari! Stop being like that!" Ryohei boldly (or stupidly) said, trying to reason with Hibari. The rest of them got his message well enough and quickly ran out of the room.

"You're still here?" Hibari asked when he finished mentally counting down. He took out his tonfas from seemingly nowhere and slowly walked towards Ryohei, driving him till they were right in front of the window, with Ryohei's back facing the open window.

"Hibari…" Ryohei said, keeping in mind what Hibari was capable of. Even though Hibari was the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, that didn't mean that they were safe from his battle-hungry and bloodthirsty ways. In fact, they were in more danger from his attacks.

"Kamikurosu!" Hibari said, lunging forward, bloodlust in his eyes. He hit Ryohei with both tonfas, hitting him out of the window behind them. Ryohei flew out of the window, landing on a nearby tree.

**Note: Wow, two disappearances in one chapter. This is going quite quickly huh? I wanted to make it go more slowly, but stuff happened and I realised that it would be pretty boring with many, many super short chapters, so I gave up. As I said before, this is going to be the last chapter for quite some time. I will probably only be able to post again on 8 may so yeah.**

**Please review and tell me how this is. I won't be able to read it anytime soon, but I'll still read it. So please? And tell me your guess on who is causing these disappearances, even though I have already planned on who. It's still nice to see what you think. Bye and see all of you again on 8 May (probably). **


	6. Chapter 6

** Note: Hi, I'm back. Sorry about the delay. I've been studying like crazy for the mid-years and I couldn't type during that time. Again, I'm sorry. Oh and happy birthday to Hibari. It's 3 days late I know, but this is the soonest I could get this up. Forgive me Hibari. Anyway, neither KHR nor Hetalia belong to me, unfortunately... Let's just get on with the chapter.**

The next day, they realised that Ryohei wasn't there. Well, neither was Hibari, but they had already asked him to join them earlier. He had refused, saying that he had better things to do than crowd in a room with them.

"Where's that lawn-head?" Gokudera asked, getting angry.

"Ryohei-senpai? The last I saw him was when we were leaving the school yesterday. If I remember correctly, he was hanging from a tree, the one nearest to Hibari's office. Wonder what he was doing there?" Yamamoto said, laughing without a care.

'Somehow, I think I know…' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Ha! It's so like that lawn head to do such a stupid useless thing." Gokudera said.

"Er…I don't think he was there by choice though…" Tsuna said.

"I'm going to get a drink before the meeting starts. Do you want anything, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." Tsuna replied.

"Alright then." Gokudera replied, leaving the meeting room where they were waiting for the nations.

Soon, the nations arrive. "Alright, let's start the meeting." Germany said when everyone had taken their seats.

"Wait! Gokudera isn't back yet!" Tsuna said loudly.

"Wasn't he here earlier dammit?" Romano asked.

"He went out to get a drink and hasn't come back yet."

"What? But we passed by the vending machine outside and the drink stall downstairs when we came up and we didn't even walk past him." Spain said.

"What…? Where could he be…?" Tsuna murmured to himself.

"I think that it would be safe to say that he gone missing too. Not to mention that we can't find England anywhere in Namimori." Ireland said. It seems that it was his turn to go for the meeting today.

"And neither can Italy." Germany said.

"Ryohei-senpai seems to have disappeared too." Yamamoto added.

With the number of people who weren't there on the rise, everyone started to panic a little. Standing, America quickly did a head-count, remembering to add in those who they had already established were missing. "Dude! I just did a headcount and even after adding those who we know are missing, there's still one of us missing!" America shouted, panicking slightly.

"No… That's not right aru. All of us are here. Don't try to make the situation worse than it already is aru." China said, scolding America.

"No way China. I definitely counted correctly." America said, looking around to see who was missing. "Canada! Canada's missing!"

"Cana-who?" Germany asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Canada, America's brother?" France said, giving Germany a pointed look.

"Oh." Germany said, suddenly remembering the quiet nation who seemed to be invisible most of the time.

"That was totally un-awesome West. You just forgot an awesome member in this meeting." Prussia snickered, fully enjoying Germany's current discomfort and embarrassment.

"Octopus-head is missing? Hahaha~ that's what he gets for being so lame!" Lambo suddenly shouted.

"Could someone, like shut him up? It's getting annoying." Hong Kong said. With a few others nodding in agreement, they eventually got Lambo to stay quiet. After a few attempts to continue the meeting like what it was supposed to be about, they realised that with that many gone, they couldn't. So, they decided that it would best to concentrate on finding those who have disappeared. To make things easier to visualise they drew up a list, including the names of those who went missing, their location when they disappeared and when they disappeared, according to when these things started to happen. The result was this:

** England Unknown 1****st**** day**

** Chrome Unknown 2nd**** day**

** Italy Namimori Middle 2nd**** day**

** Ryohei Namimori Middle (?) 2nd**** day**

** Gokudera World Conference Centre 3rd**** day**

** Canada World Conference Centre 3rd**** day**

"There doesn't seem to be any connections." Japan said, staring at the chart that they had pinned up.

"Other than the fact that they only started this meeting, when the Vongola first came aru." China added.

"But it, like, can't be them. Some of their own are, like, missing too." Hong Kong pointed out.

"So anyone here can be ruled out." Yamamoto said, still smiling.

"Maybe it's an enemy da?" Russia asked.

"Well, it's none of the other nations. Other than my other brothers, no other nation knows that the Vongola are even here. And none of us would do this, especially not to England, he's our brother after all, even if we do argue a lot." Ireland said, shrugging at the last sentence.

"Dammit, that means that it's someone who has a grudge against the Vongola and there are a damned lot of them dammit." Romano said angrily.

"It would have to have been quite recent. I don't see why any of those from the past would wait for long. So, Vongola Decimo, who have you angered lately?" France asked, saying something non-perverted for once.

"Well…" Tsuna said, thinking back.

"It would have to be another Famiglia from the Mafia. There's no way one person managed to abduct three nations and three Guardians so easily!" Spain added.

"Well, I can only think of two, the Varia and the Milliefore." Tsuna replied after a while.

"I don't think it's the Varia. If they wanted to fight us, they would have just appeared here and demanded a fight. This seems more cunning." Yamamoto pointed out.

"That means that it is probably the Milliefore." Tsuna amended.

By that time, it was already quite late, so they ended the meeting there, with everyone agreeing to meet at the World Conference Centre again the next day.

Meanwhile, in the Milliefore base somewhere, Gokudera and Canada were brought to a cell, both of them blindfolded. Their blindfolds were then removed, only for them to realise that everyone who was missing were there too.

"Well, I see that you both got caught too." England said.

"Caught? By who?" Canada asked.

"We don't know." England said bluntly.

"Ve~ Is Germany here? He would be able to get out… But that would mean that he would have been caught by the enemy too…" Italy said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry Italy. I'm sure that they are searching for us." Canada said, trying to reassure Italy.

"So you've been here all along turf-head." Gokudera said.

"So what if I have octopus-head?" Ryohei shouted back, both of them starting a staring match.

"Don't fight…" Chrome pleaded.

"Chrome's right. We don't bloody have the time to fight among ourselves." England saying.

"You seem to have been here for some time England. Why haven't you tried to escape yet?" Canada asked.

"I've tried. But that door is solid steel and the walls have no weaknesses, much less a hollow cavity. In fact, they are made of reinforced concrete. One of the guards was kind enough to tell me that when he saw me trying." England said sounding slightly frustrated.

"Oh… So we can only wait for the others to find out where we are then." Canada said softly.

"We could still try to escape. I didn't bloody say that it was impossible now did I?" England said, his eyes seemingly burning with determination.

"Well, well, I do enjoy seeing your spirits so high. But please be patient until I get all of you. I'm sure that would be much more enjoyable." An unknown voice suddenly said.

"Shut up you wanker! I don't bloody care about what you think or what you bloody enjoy." England said angrily.

"Such fire… That's nice. I'll enjoy dousing those flames." The voice replied.

"Stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself!" Gokudera demanded.

"Alright then." Came the reply as the person who was speaking stepped into the light.

**Note: So... how do you like this chapter? It seems longer than the previous ones. Surprise, surprise, the culprits are the Milliefore! Who do you think is the unknown person and where do you think the Milliefore base is? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Alright. In this chapter, almost all of those who are supposed to disappear get abducted. Things will pick up from now on. I do not own Hetalia or KHR as usual. Now, let's get to it shall we? **

The next day, in the meeting room, everyone was there, or is everyone?

"Has anyone else gone missing between yesterday and today?" Germany asked.

"Japan aru! Japan isn't here aru!" China shouted jumping up. Even though Japan had betrayed him in the past, China still thought of him as his little brother. Now that he was missing, China was even more determined to find those who were responsible for it, mainly the Milliefore.

"Seriously?! Now it's Japan?!" America yelled, upset. The two of them were quite close friends after all.

"That means that they are also picking us off either at night, or when we are on our way from place to place." Wales commented. This time, all three of England's brothers were there, especially since they now knew who they were going up against.

"That's so un-awesome…" Prussia muttered.

"Both scenarios are, like, possible…" Hong Kong said.

"Agreed. We should all lock our doors when we sleep and go from place to place in groups as well. Just to be safe." Germany said.

"Crowd with you herbivores? You may be so weak as to require to crowd around, but I am strong enough to fight from myself." Hibari said calmly, like he was not speaking a nation.

"I was just saying that it would be safer if-" Germany said, only to be cut off by Hibari standing and leaving the meeting room.

"There he goes again…" Yamamoto said sighing.

"Is he always like that?" Spain asked, curious if the Cloud Guardian was simply in a bad mood or if he acted this way all the time. If he did, well, Spain's respect for the Vongola Famiglia just rose a little more.

"Yup. Hibari will always be Hibari I guess, no matter what the situation is." Yamamoto said, still smiling and did not seem bothered that all of them were in danger at that time.

"He is quite interesting da?" Russia said. Whether this was good or bad, no one really knew. But knowing Hibari, he might just be able to stand up against Russia. Alright, cross that, he will be able to, even if a fight between those two would probably end in a tie instead of a win-lose result.

"I'm getting kinda hungry. Why don't we take a break for some food?" America suggested, seemingly reading the atmosphere. But since this is America, he probably really just felt hungry.

"Fine." Germany relented, sighing. He had hoped to get more done but what else could he have expected from a meeting like this? Anyway, he was used to it after so long of things like this happening. Losing a few of their own did not mean that things would change, only that everyone was more sombre than usual.

"Yay! I'll go get some candy!" Lambo shouted as he ran out of the room. He did not have to look far for his candy. Outside the meeting room, he saw a large lollipop hanging in mid-air. Lambo reached out in a bid to take it and the moment he set his hands firmly onto it, the lollipop jerked and took off with him flying behind it, still unwilling to let it go.

At the same time, France was walking down another corridor when a girl walked up to him. She had blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a very short blue dress, so short that it could be considered indecent. She gave him a flirtatious wink and ran off. France, being the perverted nation he is, followed her, all too willing to return her advances.

Back in the meeting room, everyone else had returned, none of them too late, which was a surprise. The rest of the Vongola was even able to persuade Hibari to return to the meeting room with them. "Alright, let's start." Germany said.

"Wait West! France isn't here yet!" Prussia shouted out.

"That sounds like a good thing aru." China said, with a few other nations nodding in agreement.

"No, that means that he has been abducted too." Spain spoke up, defending his two friends. Hey, they would not be called the Bad Touch Trio if they did not defend each other would they?

"Lambo isn't here either." Tsuna pointed out.

"So, there are, like, two more missing." Hong Kong said, voicing out the obvious to make sure that everyone got the idea.

"Even more are going missing and we still have no idea where the enemy is even though we already know who they are." Germany said. He was getting exasperated at that fact. I mean, they were nations with intelligence agencies and some of the best technology in their hands but they still couldn't find that damned base!

"Is there a way to find out where they are or at least where they are being taken?" Tsuna asked. He was the boss after all and more than half of his Guardians were missing. They were all his friends after all and he was worried about them.

"We could do that with a tracking device, but none of those abducted so far was wearing one." Wales said thoughtfully.

"Aye. We all know tha'" Scotland said sounding impatient.

"We could, like, wait for them to strike again." Hong Kong suggested.

"What do you mean aru?" China asked, curious as to what his other younger brother was thinking about.

"We could, like, all wear a tracker now and wait for the Milliefore to, like, abduct someone else." Hong Kong continued.

"That's a good idea! I'll go get some tracking devices and a receiver now since I'm the HERO!" America said excitedly. Soon, all of them had a tracker device that was perfectly fitted to their wrists. Even Hibari had one, although it took some time and many promises of a future battle to get him to put one on. Now all they had to do was wait.

**Note: Yay! Chapter done. So, in the next chapter, the last person is taken. Who do you think it is? And any ideas on where to put the Milliefore base? Yes, it is the Milliefore, I think I have established that well enough. I know that they are all the good guys now, but this happens in place of the Future Arc okay? So in here, they are still their evil selves from that time frame. I'm sorry if you guys wanted them to be their good selves, but I couldn't put this in any other time frame in my head...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Hi again! Chapter 8 now! This chapter, the last disappearance has been completed. After this, the rescue mission will start with the first fight scenes. Some of the Milliefore will lose completely, some will survive to fight in the second fight sequence which will feature everyone. I know that the Milliefore aren't evil anymore, but remember that this takes place instead of the TYL arc. , so they are still their evil selves here. Now, tell me something, would you guys rather Mukuro fight, or Chrome fight or would you rather I do it up like I did for the training programme where Chrome fights first before transforming into Mukuro? Review and tell, or you could just PM me too. But onto the story!**

**Before I forget, I do not own Hetalia or KHR if not, the main characters would be Hong Kong and Hibari respectively.**

The next day, they met up in the meeting room again and updated their list. It now read:

** England Unknown 1****st**** day**

** Chrome Unknown 2****nd**** day**

** Italy Namimori Middle 2****nd**** day**

** Ryohei Namimori Middle (?) 2****nd**** day**

** Gokudera World Conference Centre 3****rd**** day**

** Canada World Conference Centre 3****rd**** day**

** Japan Unknown 4****th**** day **

**Lambo World Conference Centre 4****th**** day**

** France World Conference Centre 4****th**** day**

They were about to start the meeting when China yelled and jumped up suddenly, hurriedly running away from his chair. That was when the fuse ran out and the firecracker under said chair went off, giving off a huge cloud of black smoke.

"Hong Kong aru! Aiyah! I told you not to set off firecrackers indoors aru!" China yelled, coughing slightly from the black powder residue in the air. However, there was no reply, which was unusual of the teenage nation. After a few seconds of silence, the smoke cleared and everyone realised that Hong Kong had been abducted.

"They took Hong Kong aru! First Japan and now Hong Kong aru! Those Milliefore are going to pay aru!" China shouted, his face red with anger.

"Calm down China! I know you are upset but we need to trace the tracker that he had on him. Only then will we know where to go!" Germany shouted back, trying to calm the angry nation down.

Realising that Germany made sense, China immediately demanded that America check the receiver right away. Luckily, America was Justas eager (desperate) to help Canada and England. The device was switched on and the screen lit up. Everyone gathered around and stared at the screens, faces expectant. Alright, almost everyone. Hibari didn't, as expected. However, their expressions soon turned puzzled as the device told them that Hong Kong was still at the same spot, only the signal was fainter, meaning that he was…underground…? They stared at the screen, hoping that more information would appear.

Meanwhile, in the Milliefore base, the ones who had taken Hong Kong were now leading him to the cell where everyone else was. How did he know that everyone was there when he was blindfolded? It was easy to guess once the sounds being emitted from the cell got louder and louder. When Hong Kong clearly heard the words 'git', 'wanker', 'bloody', 'Angleterre' and 've~', he knew that the other missing nations were all there. He could also hear 'octopus-head', 'turf-head' and 'stupid cow' which led him to deduce that everyone who had gone missing was there too. Not to mention that they were having a really loud argument and their voices could be easily heard.

The door was opened and Hong Kong was pushed in and had his blindfold taken off. The men then left, closing the steel door with a slam. The rest of them looked up from where they were sitting.

"Hong Kong! They got you too?" England asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"Actually, I, like, wanted this to happen." Hong Kong confessed.

"Wanted?" Japan asked.

"Perhaps you should explain that further." Canada said to his one-time brother.

"Well. It was, like, necessary for someone else to get abducted for everyone else to, like, find all of you." Hong Kong pointed out.

"You guys figured out that it was the Milliefore?" Gokudera asked in surprise.

"Oui, we did. It was after they got Japan." France told all of them.

"Oh yeah, England, you brothers are, like, there too." Hong Kong said, turning to England.

"What! Those wankers are here?" England exclaimed. "And why didn't you tell us about everyone knowing who it was you bloody frog!"

"You already knew who it was. And you didn't seem to be in a good shape to take the news mon ami. Knowing you, you would try even harder to escape. Don't even think about trying that now, you will just make yourself worse." France said, sounding surprisingly firm.

"Shut up and piss off Frog." England spat out.

However, France's words led Hong Kong to look at everyone more closely. They were all dirty and thinner than before and everyone had many injuries dealt to them by the Milliefore. For some unknown reason, England seemed worse than most of the others, like Canada.

Coughing hastily, England quickly changed the subject, feeling his former colony's scrutinising gaze on him. "Hong Kong, you mentioned that you have a way for the rest of them to find us. Well, what is it?"

"Oh yeah. Well, it's this thing." Hong Kong said holding up his wrist.

"What is that extremely small thing?" Ryohei asked in his loud voice.

"It's a tracer. That way, the rest of them can, like, trace where I went." Hong Kong told them, smirking.

"That's good. We should try to make things as easy for them as possible." England said, getting up with some effort. He started to make his way towards the door.

"Angleterre, come back here. You can't knock that door down, it's impossible. Don't make your condition even worse mon ami…" France warned.

"Shut up Frog." England shot back.

However, before England could do anything, the door opened, revealing a Milliefore soldier.

"Come with me. Master Byakuran wants to meet all of you." With everyone on their guard, they followed the soldier deeper into the Milliefore base.

**Note: Haha... Left one clue right at the end. Anyone can guess where the Milliefore base is situated? And what in the world does Byakuran want with them, I wonder... Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, hopefully next week! See you again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hi again. So this is the next chapter for Disappearances and I know it's a short chapter. I'm terribly sorry about the lack of interesting stuff in this chapter. And for the short-ness of it as well... It's just that, I couldn't join this one and the next one together as it seemed weird in my head and to take it out all together would make no sense at all. So, well, here you go.**

**Neither Hetalia nor KHR belong to me and I'm pretty sure I've established that before. Enjoy this chapter! **

The next two days in the World Conference Centre were passed with a large amount of research on the building itself, trying to find out where the Milliefore base really was. They found and printed out blueprints, diagrams, images and written information on the building and were still no closer to finding the enemy base. As they sorted through the information collected, something about it caught Spain's eye.

"Hey! Come here for a while, and bring the tracing device with you!" Spain called to the rest of them.

"Dude, what is it?" America asked as he walked over, carrying the tracing device as Spain had asked.

"How much lower is Hong Kong's tracer from the ground floor?" Spain asked, not wasting any time.

"Erm… About 100 metres." America replied after checking the tracing device.

"But according to the blueprints, the building only stops 10 metres below the ground floor for the basement levels. So what happened to the other 90 metres?" Spain pointed out.

There was silence as all of them took in this new piece of information.

"… We've found it…" Tsuna whispered, breaking the silence.

"The enemy's base…" Germany continued in the same low voice.

"That's awesome! Let's go get our friends back!" Prussia yelled, overjoyed at their achievement.

"Alright!" Yamamoto cheered, agreeing with Prussia.

"As much as we want to hurry, we should at least arm ourselves and take an hour to prepare and plan the attack." Wales said logically.

"What?! You want to sit down and plan aru? Shouldn't we be focusing on getting all of them out aru?!" China shouted in an accusing tone.

"It would defeat the purpose of our rescue mission if we got caught." Ireland pointed out.

""I suppose that's true aru…" China grudgingly agreed.

"They would guarded da. Maybe Tsuna can tell us what we are up against da?" Russia suggested.

"Well… We'll probably be up against the Six Real Funeral Wreaths…" Tsuna started.

"Those guys are quite strong so we'll have to look out for them." Yamamoto added.

"There's also Byakuran. The Milliefore are not something you will want to face alone." Tsuna said.

"There seven of them, six Guardians and the boss, Byakuran dammit. We'll split up and take them on." Romano said.

"But we are on a rescue mission here. We should concentrate on getting the ten of them out of there. After that, when we are sure that they are alright, we can attack the Milliefore again." Wales said.

"Agreed aru." China voiced out his consent and agreement to Wales' plan.

"Alright then! Let's go in! We'll go in and just take down any normal soldiers and stall against the Six Real Funeral Wreaths. Those who aren't blocked by them can go free those who were taken. We'll meet up afterwards!" America said. There were no objections from anyone and after taking some time to arm themselves, they headed off to the Milliefore base.

**Note: Short uneventful chapter. I apologise for that. The first fight scene will be up in the next chapter, so it'll pick up by then. Their rescue mission is starting. Will they succeed? Or will they fail? If they succeed, will they attack the Milliefore again? And if they fail, what will happen then? What do you think. See you in the next chapter that may or may not come next week. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Hey. Sorry for the wait. There was really not much reason for my absence this week... Ugh... I apologise again. This chapter marks the start of their rescue mission. Of course, it has to start with Hibari. =P What can I say? I'm a fan of Hibari. And this is a fight scene... But no more details, read on.**

**My disclaimer is in the earlier chapters, I don't really want to type it again...**

As they descended down the stairs leading to the Milliefore base, they were stopped by one of the Six Real Funeral Wreaths, their Sun Guardian, Daisy.

"Byakuran warned us about this. You won't go any further." Daisy said, stepping in front of them and blocking their path.

"Hn? You dare say that after you have disturbed the discipline in Namimori?" Hibari asked, walking forward.

"Let's go now." Tsuna whispered to the rest of them, sensing with his Hyper Intuition that a fight (opening) would be starting soon.

"But… What about Hibari?" Germany asked. None of the nations would say it out loud, but they were all soldiers during the wars and none of them felt comfortable leaving someone behind like that, even if that someone was a person like Hibari. Tsuna and Yamamoto on the other hand, knew that they could leave Hibari alone with an opponent like that. In fact, it was probably wiser to do that than to stay behind.

"He'll be fine on his own. And it is better not to get in his way. Although he is fighting on our side, he will not hesitate to attack us if he decides that we are in his way." Yamamoto said.

Silence fell as the nations all took in this new piece of information and digested it. They already knew that Hibari was not the kind to work together as a team, but that was just taking it to another level. Finally, Russia broke the silence, "Let's go da?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged. At that time, it was the best thing to do and they trusted Tsuna and Yamamoto's regard towards Hibari's abilities. They all left, trusting that Hibari would not let them down.

"The rest of them are getting away." Daisy said, turning. Indeed, while Daisy was busy ranting about how he had to stop them and how glad he was to be the first one there, the rest of them had already slipped past him and were currently moving quickly deeper into the Milliefore base. Daisy made a move to chase after them, only to be blocked by Hibari.

"I need to go after them. If you intend to block my way, then I'll have to deal with you first." Daisy said.

"Of course." Hibari replied, activating the Vongola box and calling out Roll. Daisy did the same, calling out his own box animal, a rhinoceros.

"I'll defeat you, then move on. Or maybe Zakuro will get them." Daisy said.

"That doesn't matter to me. You've disturbed the discipline in Namimori. For that, Kamikurosu!" Hibari stated, lunging out.

The battle started and after some time, Daisy's box animal had been destroyed by Roll. Even then, Hibari didn't seem to have slowed down, or shown any sign of slowing down.

"That's it. I was thinking about letting you off if I could get away, but you leave me with no choice." Daisy said. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a box that had been implanted into his chest. Using the Mare ring again, he opened the box. Transforming himself into a half-lizard humanoid looking creature.

"This is the first and last time you'll see an open carnage box." Daisy claimed.

"Oh?" was the reply that came from Hibari. He lunged at Daisy again, this time only to be thrown back, seemingly easily, by Daisy.

"I won't allow you to free any of your friends." Daisy said.

"Friends? Don't group me with those herbivores. But you admitted to abducting students from Namimori Middle School. I'll be taking that as an attack on my school. For that, Kamikurosu. Roll, Cambio Forma.

Roll glowed violet and descended onto Hibari's finger, transforming into a pair of handcuffs. This new form was from the first generation of Vongola, Alaude's Handcuffs.

"Handcuffs? It's a pity that your weapon is such a bad match against me." Daisy commented.

"We'll see." Was the reply.

They lunged at each other again and Hibari clasped the handcuffs onto Daisy's arm, detaching it, only to see Daisy regenerate his arm.

"Hmmm," Hibari said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's not all." Daisy said, smirking.

The part of the arm that was detached grew out, forming another copy of Daisy. Seeing this, Hibari whipped out his tonfas, destroying the still forming clone.

"That was good, but look at your tonfas." Daisy said. Hibari looked down at them, noticing that there were many green coloured blobs on the surface, ready to regenerate into clones.

"I don't need my tonfas." Hibari said, throwing them to one side. "All I need are these." He continued, whirling the handcuffs. The handcuffs doubled once, before doubling again. In a blink of the eye, he had four pairs of handcuffs whirling on his fingers.

'It won't work. The result will just be the same as before." Daisy said.

"Yes it would, if there were five, twenty or even thirty handcuffs. However…" He said, clasping the handcuffs onto Daisy's arm. This time, his Vongola ring glowed and the handcuffs started to propagate rapidly, soon covering Daisy's entire arm.

"What! The handcuffs are multiplying more quickly than I can pull away!" Daisy exclaimed in shock.

Before he could react any further, Daisy had already been completely trapped by the handcuffs that had covered his entire body. Using his ring flame once again, Hibari drastically reduced the size of all the handcuffs, squeezing Daisy tightly, causing him to eventually suffocate and fall unconscious.

When Daisy fell, Hibari released him from the handcuffs and walked towards him. He bent down and removed the Mare ring. "The Disciplinary Committee will be confiscating this." He said, walking on deeper into the Milliefore base, disregarding the injuries he had sustained from the earlier battle.

**Note: So... How was it? Guess who is next. Any how, please review and tell me what you felt about this chapter? was Hibari out of character? Hope not... Tell me something, would you guys like a party scene right at the end, after they beat Byakuran or not? Or should they just leave after some other stuff? Review and tell me, or you could also PM me... But my reply would take a little longer if you do that... But nevermind that eh?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Ugh... I'm sorry! I had this large writer's block and just couldn't finish planning the chapter after this one and I refuse to plan not knowing what I'm going to do next. I'm sorry! Still, I really shouldn't have left this one alone for what? A month? I apologise. Okay, some things. First, a party will not occur at the current moment. Why? Because Reborn is coming! Yeah... I decided to add him in after all. But all that comes later. Without further ado, let's read on!**

**Disclaimers are still the same as always. I'm pretty sure you all know it by now right?**

The rest of them continued on, finally reaching the actual Milliefore base. However, Just as they were about to move on, they were stopped by Byakuran's Storm Real Funeral Wreath, Zakuro.

"Oh? Now, how did Daisy let so many of you past him?" Zakuro said mockingly.

Before anyone else could react, Russia had stepped forward asking, "Are you an enemy da?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course I am you enemy." Zakuro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah… Why don't you let us continue on da?" Russia said, still smiling childishly.

"As if I'll do that idiot. I'm here to stop you aren't I?" Zakuro said, getting annoyed.

"That's too bad da. Kolkolkolkolkol…" Russia said, a dark purple aura suddenly surrounding him. Seeing this, the Vongola and the other Nations sweat-dropped.

Zakuro stared at Russia, confused as to what he was doing, in spite of himself. Truthfully, he was feeling rather intimidated by the aura that Russia was surrounded.

"Alright. Let's go." Germany said.

"But… What about Russia…?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Aiyah! He'll be fine aru. Let's just go quickly aru." China said, turning around.

"But…" Tsuna said, still hesitant to leave one of their teammates behind. Sure, they left Hibari behind earlier, but Tsuna was certain that he would not lose.

"That guy will be fine. Don't worry about him dude. We should get the others out of here." America said, placing his hand onto Tsuna's shoulder. Finally relenting, Tsuna followed the others as they continued even further into the Milliefore base.

"You're going to fight me alone? Idiotic thing to do…" Zakuro taunted him.

"Idiotic da? If anyone has picked an impossible fight, it's you da." Russia replied, still keeping on his childish smile.

"You think a normal human like you can defeat me? That's hilarious!" Zakuro said, laughing out loud.

"Human? You'll pay for that insult da." Russia said, taking out his pipe and holding it at his side, all the while smiling widely. The aura surrounding him became stronger as he started kolkolkol-ing again.

"That's an interesting lightshow. Too bad it isn't going to do anything in time!" The Storm Real Funeral Wreath said, unleashing a large amount of Storm flames at Russia. To his surprise, Russia made no move to dodge the attack coming his way. Instead, he simply lifted up his pipe, as if going to cut through the attack with his pipe. The flames hit the pipe and diverted away from Russia, much to the shock of Zakuro.

Lowering his pipe to the side, Russia said, "You'll pay for that da." He increased his aura yet again. It touched the Storm that had surrounded him, freezing them effortlessly.

"Damn it. I've had enough of this!" Zakuro muttered, opening his carnage box and transforming himself into a red, demon-looking creature.

"That's interesting da. But I wonder how you will deal with the battle now da." Russia said, continuing to smile as per normal. He increased the range of his aura even more, now reaching Zakuro. His ice-cold, purple-black aura froze Zakuro, only leaving his head unfrozen when it returned to Russia again.

"Don't bother trying da. I've tried this myself many times over. It is impossible to break free da." Russia said, looking down at Zakuro's escape attempts.

"Yeah?" Zakuro asked, looking up, trying to look intimidating while frozen.

"Da. I'm going to kill you now, but I may not if you become one with Mother Russia da." Russia replied.

"Become one with… Definitely not. I'm loyal to Byakuran. I will never join anyone else." Zakuro replied, looking insulted.

"I admire that loyalty da. It's too bad that you didn't listen to me da. Kolkolkolkolkol…"

With that, Zakuro was completely encased in ice. Raising his pipe above his head, Russia destroyed the ice and walked on to catch up with the rest of them.

**Note: Not only did I take this long, this wasn't even a long chapter! I'm sorry! -.-... Review please? I need some ideas about training time after they escape...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hi... I'm back... Posting this in Vietnam but anyway... Here's the next chapter! Oh yeah, I gave up on Scotland's accent, and I failed at it anyway, so I gave up trying to type it that way. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Meanwhile, the rest of them carried on, going even deeper underground. "Do you think there will be more of them?" Tsuna asked. Almost as if in reply, Kikyo, the Milliefore's cloud Guardian spoke up from around a bend.

"Ho ho? So many left? They can't be doing their jobs right if they let so many pass… And I know you would have left a few behind to fight and distract them, but even so, the two of them shouldn't be taking this long, especially since they seem to be fighting one on one…"

They turned the corner and saw Kikyo standing there in front of them. He had a mocking smile on his face as he looked at them tauntingly, almost daring them to take offense at his words.

However, before anyone had the chance to react, Germany and Prussia stepped forward. "We don't have time to waste here. Prussia and I will take him on together." The fact that the rest of them were to go on without them did not need to be said. It was already a known fact that that was what they were expected to do.

"Huh? No way! I'm the hero so I'm staying behind too!" America protested. Well, he really wanted to stay behind and have a part in saving everyone who had been taken prisoner.

"No you don't. If you stay, then the rest of them won't have enough physical strength to fight the rest of the enemies here. The awesome me and West here will be enough. After all, we are an awesome team you know?" Prussia whispered. Even he knew that it was a bad idea to allow your enemy to know about your plans.

"But…" America started to protest again. However, he was dragged off by China.

"Come on aru. We need to get the others out aru. Germany and Prussia can take care of themselves aru." China said. He was much stronger than he looked and was literally dragging America along with him. While that happened, Prussia and Germany charged together at Kikyo. That was all the distraction the others needed and they quickly ran past their enemy.

"So that was how it happened… No matter, I'll finish the rest of them after I defeat the two of you." Kikyo said, smirking.

"Hey! A loser like you won't beat someone as awesome as me or West!" Prussia yelled at him.

"We'll just have to see shall we?" came the swift and calm reply. Kikyo took out his box and Germany and Prussia immediately retaliated by taking out their whip and sword respectively. They both knew that they would have to buy the others as much time as they could and they would do their best.

As the others continued to go deeper into the Milliefore base, they were countered by an increasing number of guards who were easily defeated. As they continued down though, they ran into a young girl with blue hair.

"And where do you think you Vongola are going?" Bluebell asked, hands akimbo.

"Erm… To save our friends?" Spain replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kikyo let all of you through?! That's surprising… He normally doesn't make any mistakes. No matter, I'll fix that up for Byakuran-sama." Bluebell replied thoughtfully.

"I will not let you do that." Yamamoto said, unnaturally serious. He stepped forward, sword out, ready for an attack.

"You people took my little Ita and you are trying to stop Roma too. I will not allow you to stop us anymore either." Spain replied, a menacing gleam in his eye. It was the first time in a long time anyone had seen that look in Spain's carefree eyes. In fact, the last time that gleam appeared was when he was a pirate and fighting against England.

"The rest of you go on ahead. We'll hold her off." Yamamoto said, following up with a charge towards Bluebell.

"But…" America yet again protested. He really did not want to be the one who kept leaving. He was supposed to be the hero, not just a normal person or nation…

"Just go America. Quickly. We need to free the rest of them." Came Spain's response as he, too, charged forward.

"Alright then, I'm trusting the both of you!" Tsuna said, running past them.

"Don't you dare lose, Tomato freak!" Romano yelled as he ran past Spain. No matter what he said, he would still care deeply for Spain. After all, he was raised by him.

Leaving the two of them to hold up against Bluebell, they quickly left the area and, as expected, ran into another Real Funeral Wreath, Genkishi. He was the Milliefore's Mist Guardian and held the Mist Mare Ring.

"So many… What are they doing in front I don't know…" Genkishi commented as he walked up to them. Suddenly, a voice came from behind Genkishi.

"Is that like you out there, China? That was like sort of faster than we like thought you would take." Hong Kong's voice was heard.

"Hong Kong aru! Is everyone else there or are you all separated aru?" China asked quickly.

"Everyone is, like, here together. But not all of us are in, like, perfect condition…" Hong Kong deadpanned, and yet sounded slightly awkward.

"Shut up." Genkishi interrupted, turning around. As he turned, they could see that there was a solid steel door behind him. That was probably where everyone was being held.

While Genkishi was distracted, the three UK brothers turned to face the other four. "The three of us will distract this guy. The four of you, get them all out quickly." Wales whispered.

"I don't like this, I'm getting a weird feeling about this guy…" Ireland muttered.

"Aye. There's something not right about him. Let's just bind him long enough for everyone to escape safely." Scotland added.

"But…" America started his protest for the third time. He really wanted a part in bringing down the people who took everyone close to him captive. He would give them all a piece of his mind.

"Go free England for us. We'll just be bind and cage this guy." Wales said, knowing exactly what America wanted to do. At this, all America could do was stare at the three brothers. He wanted to help them, and yet, freeing England was important too…

He was broken out of his thoughts by China who tugged on the sleeve of his beloved jacket. "Come on aru!" China said. He really wanted to free his two brothers who had been taken captive. No matter how much he wanted to take down those responsible, freeing his family came first and he was not going to let America just slow him, them all, down like that. With this, the four of them ran to the door as the three brothers did what they had to do. They had surrounded Genkishi in a makeshift circle.

"I would prefer this to be drawn out but this will have to do." Wales said, starting his chanting. Soon, Ireland and Scotland were both chanting alongside their brother, creating a glowing circle around the Milliefore Mist Guardian. Pillars of light shot up around him, effectively creating a cage structure, keeping Genkishi isolated, trapping him.

**Note: So... How is it? I know that all of them end half way, but there's a good reason for that! By the way, should I or should I not end the story with a final party chapter? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Well, hi. Erm, I'm back after my exams, although the next one is already coming up. Thanks to those who have reviewed for all my previous chapters. I'm still undecided on the party scene, so please help me! But before all that, on to this chapter.**

In the meantime, Tsuna, Romano, China and America were all trying to break down the thick steel door that was separating them from their friends.

"It won't budge, even if we throw flames at it." Tsuna said, now in his Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Dammit! We need to get them out now!" Romano cussed.

"Can America, like, knock down the door?" Hong Kong asked from the inside.

"I tried. Didn't work." America replied.

"Is that you, America?" England's voice was heard suddenly.

"Iggy! You're all right!" America shouted happily.

"Of course I am! And don't call me Iggy! Are those my brothers I hear outside…?" England asked.

"Yeah. They popped up just after you went missing." America replied.

"I see. Well, I'll think of how to get us out of here." England said, lapsing into silence.

They waited for some time before a few bundles of red objects suddenly popped out from the rectangular peep-hole that was situated at eye level.

"Dude! What are those things?!" America yelled in shock.

"Firecrackers aru! I should have known that Hong Kong had some with him!" China answered in slight surprise and pride in his voice.

China then pulled out a lighter from his pocket, much to the surprise of the others. He lit the fuses and hung the bundles at the door hinges. The four of them ducked down around the corners as the same thing happened on the other side of the steel door.

The bundles exploded with an explosion that was larger than what was expected by the four outside. When the smoke cleared, they could see that their idea worked- the door was now clean off its hinges.

"There's no way those were just firecrackers." America commented.

"You're right. We added dynamite to those bundles." Gokudera replied from his position near the doorway.

"Gokudera-kun! Chrome! Ryohei-oniisan! Lambo! Are you alright?!" Tsuna asked hurriedly, hoping that all his Guardians, his friends, were safe.

"Tenth! I'm sorry! You had to come all this way to save us, I've failed as your right-hand man!" Gokudera said, sinking into a low bow when he saw Tsuna.

"It's really alright Gokudera-kun. After all, I did not come alone, but we should hurry!" Tsuna replied, smiling at his friend.

"Your right to the EXTREME, Sawada!" came one of the only voices that could rival America's.

"Thank you, Boss." Chrome said softly, holding the young Lambo in her hands.

After them, the nations came out. First was Hong Kong who was holding up Japan. Upon seeing the two of them, China rushed forward and embraced them, talking to them softly in Chinese. Italy followed the two of them, running to his brother. They spoke to each other in rapid Italian. Lastly, Canada came out with France. Between the two of them, they were helping to hold up England.

"Unhand me you git! I can walk perfectly fine on my own!" England was shouting, his face slightly pink.

"And let you make your injuries worse? Not a chance Angleterre." France said. He was being oddly gentle, not even trying anything on anyone for once.

"I know that you can handle yourself England, but please let us help you for once." Canada pleaded softly.

"Injuries?! Iggy you…" America started.

"It's England you git! Now are we leaving or are we all just going to stand around here?" England said, scowling.

Realising that they should really be going, they quickly made their way back to where they had left England's brothers. America had taken over helping England. It worried him that England was leaning, somewhat, on him for support. They walked back quickly and met up with the rest of the UK who were standing together, looking at a caged Genkishi.

"England!" Wales exclaimed as he looked away from their prisoner.

"Wales, Ireland, Scotland. What are you doing – ow!" England said, breaking off. Wales had rushed forward and hugged him unexpectedly. Upon hearing his exclamation, however, Wales let go and backed away, not missing England's wince, one which he had tried to hide.

"What happened to you?" Wales asked, his eyes narrowing and stealing a slight angry glance at Genkishi, who was behind him.

"W-What do you mean? Nothing. Nothing happened." England said, tripping over his words as he rushed to get them out.

"Yeah right. You winced, said ow, and you are leaning slightly against America." Scotland said pointing all of the signs out. England looked down uncomfortably.

"What happened England?" Ireland asked.

"Now isn't the time. If I understand right, there are more people in front. We should go." England said, turning away resignedly. He would tell them eventually, just not at that time. Unfortunately for his brothers, he was right. They had no choice but to let the matter rest, for now.

All of them continued making their way back, meeting up with Spain and Yamamoto. The two of them had already knocked out Bluebell, both having agreed that killing was unnecessary at that point in time, and were now sitting together chatting about something happily.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted in relief. His friend was safe.

"Tsuna! Hey, everyone got out. That's great." Yamamoto said, smiling cheerfully as always.

"Roma~ you're safe!" Spain exclaimed, trying to grab him in a hug.

"Stop that you Tomato Freak!" Romano yelled back, annoyed at the loving Spaniard.

"Ve~ Spain! Where's Germany?" Italy asked. Oh, how he wanted to see his friend again.

"He's in front with his brother." Spain replied.

"Let's go eh?" Canada said. Unfortunately, he was ignored by all. All except Scotland at least.

"Oi! Let's get going!" Scotland yelled.

They quickly got themselves ready, and the eighteen of them left the area to meet up with Germany and Prussia. When they got there, they noticed that Kikyo was covered in ice, or at least one was encased in ice, with Russia holding his pipe over his head. The other was locked in a load of handcuffs and was currently being squeezed slowly and the last was wrapped in a whip and had a sword pointed at his throat.

"Ha! You unawesome losers are finally here!" Prussia shouted when he saw them.

"Ve~ Germany!" Italy exclaimed, rushing towards the blonde nation.

"Italy. I see that you are fine." Germany said, voice softer than usual.

"Yup! And Japan too." Italy answered happily.

"Ah, that's good then." Germany replied, even smiling slightly. That is, until another voice came and broke up the reunion.

"Stop crowding or kamikurosu."

"Ah! I'm sorry Hibari-san!" Suddenly hearing Hibari's voice made Tsuna realise that Prussia and Germany were not the only ones there. Hibari and Russia were both there, standing to the side.

"Tenth, where will we be going?" Gokudera asked.

Everyone stopped, considering his words. They couldn't possibly go back to the Conference Building, not with their enemies' base right beneath their feet, literally!

"Well…" Tsuna started to reply. But before he could go any further, a door opened on the wall, revealing a small baby.

"Ciaossu!"

**Note: Not as long I would have liked it, but if I added anymore, it would have sounded weird. How was it, did you guys like it? Seriously, I'm running out of inspiration for this, I'm only up to chapter 20 with the ideas I do have... I'm not sure about this anymore! Could you guys review so that I at least know if this should be seen to the end, or if I should just leave it as it is... That and if I do continue, should I add the party scene as the last chapter? Please review!**


End file.
